Kendall, a closet and a pie
by squoctobird
Summary: Kendall lets his mind wander while hiding with a pie. OT3 Kendall/Pie/Logan Mostly PWP


**A/N: This is a (late) birthday present for gleechild. She is the greatest person ever and I love her so very much. Please enjoy your Kogan Pie Porn :)**

* * *

><p>Kendall was crouched down, hidden behind a door to a closet that was cracked open just enough for him to peer out. In his hand he held a whipped cream pie. He had been in this position for at least 15 minutes, waiting for an unsuspecting victim to walk by.<p>

There were only a few people left in the prank war and Kendall was expected to win like he did almost every year. And he liked winning. Not just because of his competitiveness. Not just because of the cheesy yet awesome crown he would win. No. Kendall's favorite part of winning was celebrating in private with his boyfriend. And what a celebration it would be.

A few months before the move to LA, Logan and Kendall had started dating. Their friendship had always been very touchy feely and one night the touching turned to kissing and feeling turned to love. To an outsider it appeared that the two were very close, but those that knew them the best were the ones who knew just how close. The couple didn't flaunt their relationship or perform any PDA that they didn't share before the change. Those moments were theirs, saved for private times together. Something that was only meant for them to share with each other.

Kendall let his mind wander to some of those private moments as he waited. His thoughts started out innocent enough, how soft Logan's lips were when they grazed his skin or the relaxation he felt when Logan ran his fingers through his blonde hair, but his mind refused to stay tame. Soon he was picturing the brunette's naked form sprawled out on his bed. He thought of the boy's smooth milky skin under his touch. He thought of the small giggle that erupted from the boy's mouth as he surfed over his ticklish spots with his fingers. How Logan's breath would hitch at the lightest touch of his inner thigh. The blonde felt his pants tighten at the thoughts as his erection grew, begging to be released. Crouching was no longer an optimal position, so he sat down with his legs stretched out in front of him.

He tried to clear his mind but his resolve didn't last very long. Soon the blonde was palming himself through his jeans, hissing at the friction it created. But it wasn't enough. Kendall hastily unzipped his pants and lowered them slightly, releasing his pulsing cock, the cold air sending a shiver down his spine. He wrapped a hand around his member and started to pump harshly, thinking of the last time he had celebratory sex with Logan.

It was after prom. There would have been sex involved anyway, but Logan had somehow been crowned king. Kendall remember how hot Logan had looked in his tux and that huge grin on his face as he wore his crown. He couldn't wait to fuck that grin right off, but Logan had other plans up his sleeve. He took charge in the bedroom that night, and rode Kendall like there was no tomorrow, crown on his head the whole time.

Kendall leaned back on his free hand to steady himself, but slipped when his hand landed in pie. He stared at his hand that was now covered in the white, sugary substance, and he got an idea. He switched hands and used the pie as lubrication.

He closed his eyes and envisioned Logan riding his cock like he did that night. He bit his lip, trying to suppress the moans crawling up his throat, but they came out as grunts instead. Kendall could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release and he couldn't stifle himself any longer. He growled out an "oh Logan" as he shot out lines of cum over his abdomen and hand, the two white substances mixing together as he rode out his orgasm.

He laid back on the floor trying to catch his breath when he heard the door creak open. His head shot up and he fumbled trying to cover himself. He heard a chuckle that he knew all too well.

"Looks like you pranked yourself out this year," Logan said with a smirk on his face as he looked down at an adorably flustered Kendall.

"What? I so did not," the blonde protested.

"I think the whipped cream on your cock says otherwise."

Kendall pouted. He hated losing and now he wouldn't get his celebratory sex. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Awww, don't pout. How about I help you clean up?"

Before Kendall could respond, Logan was on his knees with Kendall's dick in his mouth. The blonde groaned at the warm wetness that engulfed him. The brunette bobbed his head and swirled his tongue, the sweet and bitter liquids fighting to dominate his taste buds. Strong hands fisted Logan's hair and he was no longer in control. The blonde started thrusting into his mouth, causing the smaller boy to gag but he quickly recovered. But Kendall wasn't satisfied; Logan's mouth wasn't enough. He needed to claim him.

And then they had sex.

The end.


End file.
